You Will Be Forgiven
by Girls4Girls
Summary: Allie is upset that Bea is dead and seeks refuge in sex from Franky. Franky and Bridget have broken up and so Franky seeks refuge in sex from Allie. Frallie sex. This is simply my take on how Frallie would happen if it was to take place. Frallie/Fridget/Ballie ;)
1. Chapter 1: When It Happened

**PART 1:**

 **Allie sat on the edge of her bed gracefully flipping through the pages of Bea's old notebooks. Pages after pages of her face were sketched into the thin white paper. She smiled with a wince of pain. Bea had really loved her and these drawings she had made just before her death reflected that. "I miss you Bea" Allie whispered, running her delicate fingers over the self-portrait of a smiling, happy Bea.**

 **She looked up due to a skittering sound in the hallway and saw Franky coming into her cell quite frantically and excitedly. Franky was smiling and buzzing as if something thrilling had just happened and she couldn't wait to share the news with Allie. As soon as she saw Allie sitting cross-legged with the notebook clutched close to her chest, her smile faded and she kept her distance. "Ah shit Al" she said, "I'm sorry to just burst in here like this". Allie wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and half-smiled, "What's the news?" "Well..well news has spread that Kaz is a screw lover. I didn't believe it but Juice says she's seen her and Will in Vera's office together". Allie chuckled, "You really believe that shit? It's just an excuse to justify knocking Kaz out of power". Franky nodded and sat on the bed. Allie pulled her legs and the notebook up closer and tighter to her heart. "You know" Franky said gently, "I miss her too. It's so weird not seeing that fiery red hair every day walking down the hallway to bust some heads". Allie laughed but sniffled, "I loved her a lot". Franky nodded and placed a soothing hand on Allie's knee, "Come on. Dinner is in 10 minutes".**

 **Allie ate her dinner which was tasteless and she didn't feel like eating much because who can eat when you have a million emotions running through your mind? She stood up and made her way to the trash can, emptied her tray, and left the cafeteria to return to her cell to get a few moments alone with Bea's memory before Boomer, Franky, and Liz came in to make unnecessary noise and chatter. She entered Franky's cell (Bea's old cell) and sat on the bed. She breathed in the crisp, cool air and found that it smelled still faintly of Bea. Of Bea and Allie and their very first time of love and absolute vulnerability. It wasn't sex, it was love in it's purest form and she craved it again. She knew that as long as she remained an inmate, she would never know what love was again. A love like Bea was rare to find and now it was gone. Gone in an instant without an explanation or even justice. She wiped the tears that were welling up in her eyes away. Bea wouldn't want this. She wouldn't have wanted to see Allie sitting curled up on a bed crying because her drawings were no longer on the wall or because the red fleece blanket was no longer neatly folded there or because she could no longer smell Bea in the room as she once could. Their life and their love was just a distant memory now. "Pick yourself up" she whispered quietly to herself, "Bea wouldn't want to see you like this". In her sadness, she hadn't even noticed that Franky had been standing there watching her cry and watching her tremble in pure grief. "It hurts Al I know it does but you're right. Bea wouldn't want to see you like this" she smiled suddenly, "In fact, I think if Red was here right now she would be going after whatever is making you sad with a shiv in her hand". Allie couldn't smile but she could imagine Bea . Her strong, beautiful Bea strutting down the hallways with a look of determination on her face and pride in her heart and it made Allie beam with pride. That was her girl and no one else's. "Why is it that you always know just what to say?" Allie asked Franky. "I'm not sure", Franky sneered back, "Sixth sense maybe?" Allie playfully put up her hands as if inviting Franky to a boxing match, "I have a sixth sense too. I can hear pants dropping a mile away. Bea learned that the hard way". Franky's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip with surprise. "You rolled ole Red did ya?" Allie shook her head, "No it was more than that". Franky's eyes grew even wider, "She let you try the McMuff?!" "Franky stop it!" chuckled Allie, pushing the brunette away with a playful swipe. Franky looked Allie up and down, "Well.. are you going to show me your moves?" Allie's eyes stretched wide with disbelief, "Franky are you fucking serious? You want a fuck right now? You really are a selfish bitch". Franky tossed her head back and then brought it forward again and said, "I'm just so lonely without Bridget and I figured you're lonely too, ya know, without Red". Allie couldn't believe what she was even hearing. Franky was trying to fuck her? Not even 10 whole minutes after she had just found her cuddled up again, crying AGAIN. "Come on" Franky urged, "show me what you did to Red that made her fall so in love with you".**

 **Allie sighed gently and grasped Franky's face with her soft hands. She didn't want to do it. Not here,not anywhere, not ever but she knew Franky was right. She was lonely and she craved affection more than anything. She reminded herself what Bea would say and with that, she wet her lips and latched on to Franky's. The kiss was slow and wet and full of lust but not love as Bea and Allie's kisses had been. Franky pulled back to take a breath and then came back for more, pushing Allie down onto the bed and rubbing her strong hands down the blonde's sides. Franky began to quickly kiss down Allie's chin and neck, leaving little wet spots that made Allie's spine shiver when the cool air hit them. She kissed lower and lower, down to Allie's breasts where she stopped and began to undress the blonde below her. She took off her pants first and sighed lightly at the sight before her. This was going to be hot, it was going to be wet, it was going to be refreshing. "Franky" Allie whispered, "Don't. Not yet". Franky nodded and proceeded to kiss down Allie's breasts and stomach. Allie lay there thinking about what she had told Bea. "** _ **That's not sex it's just fucking.**_ _ **Real sex, good sex it's in here too**_ **". Allie wondered if this was the same. She enjoyed it but at the same time she only allowed herself to enjoy it to a minimum. She didn't caress Franky so gently as she had Bea and she didn't whisper to her that she loved her as she had Bea. She simply laid back and allowed what was happening to happen. "What do you want?" Franky said suddenly, jerking Allie out of her thoughts. "What do you mean?" Allie asked briefly. "Do you want me to eat it or bang it?" Allie's heart froze and she sat for a minute. She missed Bea. She wished she could have shared this question with Bea but she couldn't and she craved release so much. "Eat it" she said, "and then bang it. Or do whatever you want just make me cum". Franky smiled and went to work. Allie winced at the feeling of her hot tongue dipping into her and swiveling around searching for her sweet spot. It was the most sickening and most delicious head she had ever received and the feeling made her want to both puke and scream out in pleasure. "Yes Franky" she gasped as she rocked her hips against the woman's face, "That feels so fucking good. Please don't stop". She could feel Franky smile against her as she went deeper in, licking around like a dog who had his first drink of water on a hot day. Allie felt herself coming closer to the edge and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Bea. I love you. she whispered. At that moment, her orgasm hit her and she screamed out Franky's name in undeniable pleasure. Franky cleaned her up and stood up briskly. "Yeah that was fun and all Al but I have somewhere to be". And so she left and Allie lay there for minutes longer not bothering to put her clothes back on and silently begging Bea to forgive her for this time and every time after that when she would do it again because Franky's technique was everything she needed right now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Bridget Westfall was in her office. She hadn't thought much about how to deal with the loss of she and Franky's tight-knit relationship but when she let the sun's warmth touch her stressed face, she felt as if the day would be alright. She would go home, feed the cat, have supper, and go to bed and Franky would be alright. But still, she missed the brunette woman's gentle but firm touch and how she joked about everything and was hardly ever serious. Their relationship had been so perfect until Mike had appeared back into their lives. She felt a sting of bitterness as she thought of Mike. Why did he wait so long to contact Franky? Why did he have to come to her right when her life was perfect? A million questions raced through her mind but she had the answer to none.**

 **She was snapped back to reality by the sound of heels and the turn of a door knob as Vera let herself into the room, closing the door behind her. "Is now a good time?" Vera asked delicately. Bridget looked at her questioningly as if she had no idea what she was talking about, "It's as good as any other time". Vera looked around twice to make sure not even a soul could hear her and then she whispered quietly, "I've heard rumors from the women. Rumors that Doyle slept with Novak". A pang of utter sadness struck Bridget's heart down to the core. "Are you sure you heard right?" She asked choking back tears, "Are you sure it was them?" Vera looked at her with caring eyes and nodded, "Jake reported that Doyle herself was bragging about it". Bridget felt the same exact electric bolt of pain pierce her heart once again and she nodded, "Thank you Vera". Vera gently grasped one of Bridget's hands and said, "It's okay Bridget. I trust that you can work through this". Bridget nodded once more and Vera exited the room.**

 **Allie's POV**

 **Allie awoke still on Franky's bed. She was confused for a second when found she was undressed but after a moment, it hit her and she prayed silently that it had all been a nightmare. She couldn't do that to Bea. How could she? It was wrong in every way possible. But she knew it wasn't a nightmare and she knew that the worst was yet to come. She didn't want people to know what had happened but she also knew that Franky liked to blab way too much and she had been on her high horse when she had left Allie in her cell. Now Allie was dressed but she still felt the cold in the area down to her bones as if she were still naked.**

 **She opened the cell door and glanced around outside of it. The coast was clear. She crept out and into the hallway where she was immediately intercepted by the repulsive Juicy Lucy and her Boys. "Seems Franky whacked ya a new one" Juice said, sticking out her old and revolting wet tongue to wiggle at Allie teasingly, "Me and the Boys want to get in line next seeing as you're putting out so soon after Bea". Allie felt a hurt from these words but she kept her stance and asked, "Is Franky spreading shit?" Juice looked back at her Boys and then raised one eyebrow, "No need to be spreading shit when you have ears and can hear someone being fucked all the way down in our cells". With that last statement, she signaled for her Boys and they stalked down the hallway, away from Allie and her shame. "Fuck what have I done?" Allie whispered to herself as she watched them go with glassy eyes.**

 **Franky's POV**

 **Franky was feeling great. She hadn't seen sight of Bridget all day so she didn't feel guilty, she had just had sex, and she had steadily gained respect back from the inmates. This was the ultimate sign of respect, getting to fuck the Top Dog's girl whom she had protected so viciously. But still in Franky's heart she yearned for Bridget. She craved her touch and her sensual kisses and they way she had truly cared for Franky and not just want to fuck her. It felt good to be loved so it felt worse when that love was strained. She didn't love Allie. In fact, she usually couldn't even remember Allie's last name. She just usually recognized her as "Red's Girl" each time she saw her. Her thoughts made her stop in her tracks. She was in the exercise yard using the punching bag (as she often did) but her punches were weak because all her strength was else where. Did Bridget know what had happened last night? She had heard so many interesting details about herself from the mind of Juice that she had no idea herself what had really happened. "You would think that Franky wouldn't take advantage of Bea's girl like that considering she's only been dead a few weeks" she had heard Juice scoff at breakfast, "But you were wrong. And so was I". She didn't want to hurt Bridget, she loved her. But she had already fucked up so many times she doubted she could ever be forgiven again. She had pushed her away. She had seen the tears that rolled down her cheeks but yet she had disregarded Bridget's feelings once again. "I have to talk to her" she thought to herself as she signaled for the gates to be open to let her back inside the prison.**

 **Fridget Meeting POV**

 **Bridget walked down the hallway after a meeting with an inmate, clipboard in hand and pain in her heart. She rounded the corner where there was an inmate drinking from a water fountain. Suddenly she heard a whisper, "Hey. Gidge". She looked to the side to see Franky crouched in the small hallway with a finger pressed against her lips signaling to Bridget to be quiet. Bridget rolled her eyes and stepped into the hallway, looking around to make sure no guard was coming. "I have nothing to say to you" she said to Franky after determining that the coast was clear. "Please" begged Franky, "just let me explain". Bridget whipped around furiously, anger erupting from every inch of her, "Yes please do explain. Explain how you could have** sex **with Novak and brag about it like a champion". "What?" inquired Franky, "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. I didn't brag to anyone. It was Juice". "But why" Bridget whimpered, "why would you do that to me? To Bea? How can you give even a shit about Bea if you're fucking her girl?" Franky didn't cut their eye contact, "Bea is dead, Gidge. And I don't love Allie, it was a mistake. A one time thing. I wanted to fuck just to do it but I love you". Bridget felt the familiar hurt in her heart. She wanted to grasp Franky and hold her and tell her it was okay. That she had forgiven her. She wanted to tell her "Let's go home" where they would go back to Bridget's house and sleep neck-to-neck in the warmth of Bridget's bed but they both knew that wasn't possible. "Well if that's true" said Bridget with tears welling up in her eyes, "then you should have remembered that before you slept with her". She pushed Franky away hard and stalked away down the hallway. Franky watched her go with fists clenched and anger welling up inside. She whipped around and went to go find Allie.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Allie sat inside her cell holding Bea's blanket delicately. News had spread quickly thanks to Juice and her Boys and she was sure that Franky would be back soon to talk about it. She felt so wrong holding Bea's blanket after what she had done with Franky. Bea has loved her so much and would've never done anything to her like that. She covered herself with Bea's blanket and lay down, allowing the peace and serenity of the room to take her into sleep.**

 **THE DREAM**

 **Bea lagged! Allie couldn't believe it. Just moments ago she had watched the love of her life step down from the position of Top Dog after owning it for so many years. She watched Bea disappear into the crowd and then back into the building. Kaz smirked with a certain glory to her win but the crowd was too shocked to acknowledge her. Bea, the Top Dog who had bashed heads for lagging, was a lager herself. Allie shook away these thoughts and raced off after Bea. When she arrived to her cell, she could hear the quiet talk going on and she opened the door. Bea sat next to Liz with a look of calm relief on her face. Liz looked up at Allie and realized things needed to be talked about between the two. "I'll leave you two alone" said Liz, quietly dismissing herself from the room. "Liz" Bea said as she was leaving, "Thank you". Liz nodded and left the room. It was just Allie and Bea now.**

 **"You could have told me you lagged" Allie told her. "I know" Bea responded, "but I was trying to protect you. I promise I will never keep anything from you again". Allie smiled sweetly and came to stroke the older woman's face, "And I promise I will never take another drug again. I don't need them anymore". Bea smiled at this news and, after stopping for a moment, leaned in to kiss Allie. The kiss was warm and inviting. Allie had never felt a kiss so full of want and passion. "Are you sure?" She whispered, "we don't have to do this if you're not ready". "I am" Bea replied back passionately. With that, the red head leaned in and slipped Allie's shirt off of her body and Allie did the same for Bea. They kissed once again and Bea's left hand traveled down the side of Allie's body to push the bra off of her love's breasts. Allie guided Bea to the bed and sat down in front of her, slowly caressing her. "Here" she said, and placed the woman's hands in her now exposed breasts,"Touch them, flick them, do whatever you want to do". Bea obliged and felt on her lover's breasts while the blonde woman kissed up and down the sides of her face and then down her neck. "Lie down here" Bea instructed her and so she did. She felt Bea's gentle wet lips kissing up her stomach and rib cage up to her neck. "Oh Bea" whispered Allie. She sat up and lay Bea on her side and positioned herself behind her. "Now this isn't going to feel like anything you've ever known" said Allie, cautiously warning the woman. Bea nodded and Allie continued to love her, stroking her strong physique and kissing and nipping her neck and ears. The desire for the Top Dog became too strong and Allie cautiously slid 2 fingers into Bea's panties. Bea gasped at the feeling of the cold touch and looked back at Allie, who met her gaze with the same love and fiery desire. Bea groaned and Allie's hand retreated and went fully in between her legs and into her wetness. "** _ **Strike your thigh a little bit, work the clit, then go in for the G-spot"**_ **Bea remembered Allie say as she taught Boomer the self massage. Now it seemed as if she was applying this very same**

 **technique to Bea herself. She felt the blonde woman stroking her "G-spot" intently and Bea could feel the heat of what she assumed was an orgasm rising in her belly. She moaned and looked up at Allie with submissive eyes which compelled Allie to move faster. She struck again. Bea moaned. One more time. She felt Bea's muscles clench and her back arched as she orgasmed, riding out the pleasure and smiling intently. She grabbed Bea's head and hugged her for a moment before they both lay side by side staring into each other's eyes. "That was amazing" breathed Bea. "That was a bit of the lovey-dovey Allie treatment all for you" Allie replied. Bea chuckled, "Where have you been all of my life?" "I could ask the same thing" Allie replied as she watched the older woman close her eyes gently and fall asleep. Allie leaned over to delicately rub Bea's shoulders while she watched her sleep, both of their naked bodies beneath Bea's red blanket. She wished she could live in this moment forever.**

 **Allie's eyes shot open and she sat up and breathed in the air. She couldn't get the scent of warmth and sex from her dream. The atmosphere had changed completely. Allie sat up and waited patiently as she heard Franky's shoes near her cell. She sighed and wished that she had never had that dream or that experience as it would never be true again.**

 **{Author's Note: It's a short chapter, I know but I'm pressed for time.}**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Not Gonna Work!

**{ I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been so insanely busy. I'm going to try to update more often :) }**

 **(P.S. this chapter takes place after 5x06 so at this point, Ferguson is Top Dog and shit is about to get demented in the coming chapters)**

 **PART 4**

 **Franky stood in the doorway of Allie's cell with her arms crossed, sucking on her lip impatiently. She looked around outside of the cell and noticed Boomer sitting on the couch not far away. She closed the door behind her and leaned with one foot propped up against the wall and said, "We need to talk". Allie nodded slowly, "About what happened or about Ferguson?" "Do you think I really give a fuck about Ferguson right now?" Franky snapped suddenly, "the only person really giving a shit about her is you because you can't accept that Bea is dead!" Allie stood up and shoved Franky hard against the door, "Fuck you Franky!" and she stomped out of the door of her cell and went for some fresh air.**

 **Franky's POV**

 **Franky left Allie's cell in a hurry and nearly collided with Liz. "Liz!" She said shocked. "Is everything alright, love?" Liz inquired, looking Franky at Franky and then back at Allie's cell where they had just been yelling. Franky nodded, "We were just having a talk is all". Liz continued to look intently at her and then said, "I know it's not my business to intrude Franky but maybe you shouldn't be sleeping around on Bridget". Franky snatched herself away from Liz, "How about piss off Liz?" She demanded, "before I tell Sonia who you really are". Liz backed away and retreated to the table to make herself a cup of tea. Franky shook her head as if to clear what she had just been told and barged into the yard.**

 **There was Allie again. Slipping by Tina, handing her a roll of cash, and receiving a small gum wrapper in return which the blonde quickly stashed in her jacket. Franky watched Allie walk back inside and Tina retreated to where her crew stood next to the flower beds and Franky decided to find out what Allie was up to. She passes Tina and hissed, "Don't you sell her another fucking thing!" And followed the blonde into the building. She tracked her straight back to her cell where she found Allie putting the drugs in a space she had cut out of the pages in a book. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Allie whipped around with fear in her eyes, "None of your fucking business how about that?" Franky grabbed her by her jacket and yanked her up. "Do ya think Red would want to see this? You using again right after she died? This is** _ **bullshit**_ **Allie and you know it!" Allie yanked herself away, "Fuck off Franky!" "Not until you tell me what the fuck you're doing!" Franky snapped. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Allie shrieked back. Franky stopped dead in her tracks, "Ferguson?"**

 **Allie nodded, tears welled up in her eyes, "Yeah. I'm going to kill her just like she killed**

 **my Bea. She can't get away with that Franky and you know it. Fuck the legal system they'll let her get away with it. But Bea had family; me, you, Doreen, Boomer, Liz. And Ferguson took her away from us and us away from her". Franky blinked slowly and finally said, "Well how are you going to do it?" "I'm going to hot shot her. Sure she might be Top Dog but loads of people hate her. If I hot shot her then I get my revenge and there's no proof I did anything". Franky sighed and then said, "She's probably in the showers by now. If you want to go then you need to go now". Allie nodded and grabbed her needle full of the drugs and headed towards the showers.**

 **Allie's POV**

 **Allie headed to the showers, fumbling with the needle in her pocket. She opened the door and the dimly lit room was accompanied by the sound of water dripping from the faucet every now and again. Allie walked around and checked the first shower and then the second and then the third. Nothing. She figured Ferguson wasn't here yet and so what could hurt in a nice hot bath before every other woman in the prison thought the same thing? She undressed, turned on the water, and slipped inside the shower, letting the hot and relaxing water run down her naked and exposed body. Suddenly the water turned cold and her eyes shot open and there she was. Ferguson. The older woman turned off the water and grasped Allie's face. "Oh Allie" she whispered slipping her hand down Allie's cold and wet body to feel her strong physique, "If only Bea could see us now!"**


End file.
